


All is Forgiven?

by suisseconfiture



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, Relationship Problems, stef is super petty & nick is super stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisseconfiture/pseuds/suisseconfiture
Summary: A very wise person once told Nick, flowers and chocolates can fix everything.





	All is Forgiven?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you lot enjoy this one, it's not great but it might be fun! this is taking place after their match semifinal match in dc <3

Finally, the press conferences were done and Stef was left to wait for Nick outside the players' entrances. 

He'd told his sister, father and the rest of his team to go to the hotel without him.

There he was, sitting there like some idiot.

An idiot who was still waiting for his not-quite-boyfriend that upset him earlier.

Nick was taking forever, though. 

Almost an hour and he hadn't seen him since the match ended. 

Stefanos only had his phone to keep him company, and the clock was mocking him.

When almost an hour turned into and hour and a half, Stef grew sick of waiting. 

He called an Uber, which showed in ten minutes, and went back to his hotel.

Even that Uber showed up quicker and more reliably than Nick did.

By the time he'd gotten back to his hotel, Nick had texted him.

'where are u' 

Stef ignored it, instead, going straight to bed. 

Nick stared at his phone during the drive back to the hotel, hoping for a response.

He didn't get one until the next day when Nick went to his room and knocked on the door at ten in the morning. 

Stefanos opened the door, unable to keep himself from rolling his eyes the moment he saw him.

"What?" 

"God, where's this comin' from, then?" Nick asked as he raised an eyebrow. "You left without me last night."

"You didn't come, I wasn't about to wait around for two hours. I came back here." 

"Okay? What's your issue?" 

"Seriously?" Stefanos laughed a bit with a shake of the head, folding his arms over his chest. "You acted like a total idiot, you don't think that affected me?"

"That's your issue?"

"Mostly, yeah, but you also didn't even try to apologise for it either. That's not cool." 

"Fine, I'm _so_ sorry that happened." 

Nick made no attempt to sound genuine, the look on his face giving it away instantly. 

Stef scoffed in reaction and stepped back, slamming the door in his face. 

"What? I said I was sorry!" The Australian shouted past the door, looking somewhat confused. 

Yet again, he got no response. 

After knocking on the door a few times, Nick stepped away from the door. 

"I'll call you later and you had better not still be angry with me!" 

The tone of his voice wasn't aggressive, rather it was half-joking. 

That still didn't work, so he just walked away.

Nick takes the title against Daniil Medvedev, 6-7 6-7. 

He forgets to mention Stef in his speech. 

Is Stef surprised? Not really.

Apparently, the trophy is pretty heavy.

Stef could tell when he watched the ceremony on the hotel room television, Nick was struggling to pick it up like Sascha had last year. 

The Greek, despite being quite petty about the situation, texted Nick congratulations on a title well deserved. 

'congrats'

Nick doesn't see it until he gets to the locker room. 

'nice to know u didn't forget abt me, bambi'

A piece of Nick was hopeful that Stef would finally be over this whole thing.

Stefanos sees the text, but doesn't respond.

Apparently, that would take a little more time.

Daniil and Nick coordinate a private jet to go up to Montréal, and somehow, the Aussie manages to get Stef to agree to come along.

However, Stef continued to ignore him the whole time, even during the chartered car ride from the hotel to the airport. 

"Come on Stef, this is gettin' kind of ridiculous now." Nick just about pleaded as they stood out on the tarmac, getting quite sick of being given the cold shoulder. 

"It'll get more ridiculous until you actually apologise." Stef bluntly stated, not even turning to face him.

"I said I was sorry." 

"You didn't mean it." 

Nick grumbled a bit, thinking there was nothing wrong with his previous apology. 

So, stubbornly, he dropped it. 

He wasn't about to be wrong. 

Julia, Stef's mother, suggested for Daniil to take a photo with the other two. 

Daniil didn't mind the idea. 

Stef didn't want to, but Nick felt the need to insist. 

That was him getting back at Stef for giving him such grief. 

So, they took the photo together and went about their two-hour-long journey to Montréal. 

The Tsitsipas family spent most of the time eating popcorn at one end of the plane.

Nick and Daniil were at the other side. 

Both Nick and Stef ended up losing early.

It gave the Aussie time to think about the situation. 

Nick started to feel a bit bad about how he'd treated him. 

Sure, Stef was a total drama queen, but Nick had kind of exacerbated it. 

He rubbed his temples with his fingers as he laid in bed. 

Now he had no choice, he had to go and apologise properly. 

Nick dragged himself out of bed and begrudgingly go down to one of the many gift shops around the city to pick up the foolproof remedy to almost every silly couples' quarrel.

If movies and his mother had taught him nothing else, it was that flowers' and chocolates were the way to go.

Flowers and chocolates.

The man walked back to the hotel and caught the gaze of the woman working at the front desk.

She flashed him a very knowing look and a short nod, like she knew exactly what had happened. 

_'It's really that obvious, huh.'_ Nick thought to himself, internally shaking his head. 

He went to room 217, knocking on the door. 

Standing for a few seconds in total silence, he was relieved when it was Stef who opened the door.

Nick had a small, slightly sheepish smile on his lips, holding the bouquet of roses in one hand and the box of chocolates in the other.

"I'm really sorry, Bambi." He spoke sincerely this time, holding the roses out to the Greek. "Am I forgiven?" 

Stef pursed his lips for a moment as he looked at the gifts, then at Nick. 

Then a smile formed on his face. 

He didn't hesitate for a moment to wrap his arms around the Aussie in a tight hug. 

"Of course you're forgiven." Stef laughed as he pressed a kiss against his cheek, pulling away and taking the roses; smelling them. 

"I thought you'd like those, they almost smell as good as you."

"You're still on about that, huh?"

"Just because you were pissed with me doesn't mean you don't smell amazing." Nick smiled as he handed the chocolates over to the Greek.

"Well, that's nice to know then." Stef spoke as he looked at the chocolates for a moment before looking at Nick. "Come on then, I need someone to help me eat these." 

Nick let out a sigh of pure relief as he stepped in, planting a quick peck on Stef's forehead.

He made a mental note for the next, very inevitable, fight they'd have; flowers and chocolates. 


End file.
